1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a battery power management technique. For example, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of controlling a load current, a load current control device, and a mobile device having the load current control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to a mobile convergence trend, a mobile device is manufactured in a small size, and a plurality of function modules that perform various functions (e.g., a communication function, a camera function, etc) may be integrated in the mobile device. However, since the mobile device is manufactured in a small size, it may be difficult to increase a capacity of a battery included in the mobile device, where the battery provides internal voltages to internal components (e.g., a memory device, a storage device, function modules, etc) of the mobile device. Thus, battery power management techniques for the mobile device may become more important because the mobile device needs to perform various functions using a battery having a limited capacity.